


Like Leaves in Fall

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [36]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya and Renji commandeer Aizen's old quarters at the Fifth for the night...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Leaves in Fall

Renji hung at threshold as Byakuya tentatively stepped into the bedroom that had formerly belonged to Sōsuke Aizen. As far as Byakuya could determine the room remained much the same as it had been prior to Aizen’s ‘murder.’ The desk in the corner still had brush and ink and paper, where he’d supposedly written his last words. Similarly, no one had bothered to put away the bedroll, though it was clear the Third Seat had dusted the place and changed the linens for them. 

Byakuya had been moving around the room, inspecting everything. He stopped now, his attention focused on a wall-hanging decorated with simple calligraphy. 

“What’s it say?” Renji asked from the doorway.

“It’s hard to decide,” Byakuya admitted. Putting his finger to his lip for a moment, he considered. Then he lifted his hand, and traced the lines of the kanji in sweeping gestures in the air. As his finger mimicked drawing out each stroke, he was able to explain, “There are only two characters, but their precise message is deceptive. Read one way they could simply imply ‘the future,’ but they could also say ‘heaven’ or ‘the other world’.”

Was that it? The afterlife? Was Aizen constantly trying to remind himself he was dead, always walking in the other world? Or was he looking forward to a future in another place, among the demons of hell?

Renji’s voice was a hoarse whisper, “I can’t stay here.”

Byakuya turned, startled to see Renji still hesitating outside the room, like a skittish puppy. Only his wide-eyed face peeked around the corner of the open door. 

“For heaven’s sake, Renji, there’s nothing to be nervous about. Treason is hardly contagious.”

“Maybe not,” Renji said still gripping the door frame with whitening knuckles. “But, it stinks of Aizen in this place.”

Byakuya opened his mouth, intending to call Renji out on this foolishness, but he stopped, having been struck by another thought. “You mean, literally? You detect an odor that reminds you of him?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Renji said. He lifted his head, as though testing the air again. The tattoos on his eyebrows made him look especially wary and uneasy.

Byakuya could smell nothing. Perhaps, if he concentrated, he could sense the laundry soap of fresh linens or the lingering cleansing ozone scent of the earlier rain in the night air. But, Renji’s nose was extraordinary, almost supernaturally sharp. “What’s it like?” Byakuya wondered out loud. “What exactly do you smell?”

Renji seemed surprised to be asked. He started to scratch his chin and then remembered the big bandage over the scrape on his jaw. “Oh, well… Aizen smells like something dead and rotting, except… weirdly pleasant. You know, like the way leaves smell in late fall, or fungus on a fallen tree. Your brain knows it should read as the scent of decay, but it still registers as kind of nice, even homey.”

Good gods. That was a perfect summation of everything a person needed to know about the true character of Sōsuke Aizen. It was moments like this that made Byakuya continually reassess everything he thought he knew about Renji. He may have just bounced on his face across the Seireitei, like a stone over water, but he was no one’s fool. “And you _always_ perceived this on him? Even from the very start?”

Renji winced, like he was ashamed by the fact, “Yeah, but, fuck me, that’s hardly exhibit A for the prosecution, is it? ‘Renji thinks Aizen stinks.’ That’s not going to hold up in a court of law now, is it? I mean, Zabimaru never liked him either, but who was going to put any stock in that besides me?”

No wonder Aizen found Renji so troublesome. The two of them—Renji and Zabimaru—had seen through, or, perhaps more accurately, ‘sniffed their way around’ all his illusions and disguises to a kernel of truth. 

Now Byakuya was deeply curious about something else. It was a selfish inquiry, so he found himself lowering his gaze to the floor. “Tell me. What of me? What do I smell of?’’

Renji was silent for such an unusually long time that Byakuya had to glance back up, to try to see his thoughts on his face. If Renji was still apprehensive about entering Aizen’s room, Byakuya’s question had erased that. He boldly strode in, closing the distance between them—in fact, Renji now stood a little too close. He seemed to anticipate Byakuya’s natural inclination to step back and caught his arms lightly, urging him to stay in place. And then, as always, his nose buried itself in Byakuya’s hair. Renji couldn’t have possibly needed to smell him again to answer. Byakuya was forever catching him at it, even at odd, vaguely inappropriate times.

Byakuya own nose was at Renji’s neck, near his cheek, and he thought to try it for himself, to try to tease out the unique scent of this man. Letting his arms slip naturally around Renji’s waist, Byakuya leaned in towards Renji’s hair. The brilliant crimson strands were still caught up in the topknot, but Byakuya drew nearer to skin and hair and, closing his eyes, took in a deep breath through his nose. 

Byakuya caught a whiff of something familiar. But, it was just… Renji. 

Perhaps, Byakuya considered, if there was something distinctive about Renji, it was how natural he smelled. There were never any strong perfumes or aftershave or shampoo to mask him. But, that wasn’t to say it was unpleasant. No, even after a long bout in the exercise yard, Renji never exuded that pervasive, overpowering rankness the certain men did when they’d gone too long without a bath.

Or… maybe Byakuya just _liked_ the smell of Renji’s sweat.

What was it Renji had said about Aizen? The rational part of his brain told Byakuya knew shouldn’t find such a base, animalistic scent appealing, but he did. 

Renji’s voice was soft against his ear, “Maybe I should ask you what you smell, huh?”

“Home,” Byakuya whispered. It was the first word that came into Byakuya’s mind, even though it made no sense at all. Nothing about Renji’s smell reminded him of any place he’d ever lived… except, perhaps, a fond memory of walking in the sun through fields of tall grass, or the smell of freshly turned earth. “Yes,” Byakuya said. “That’s it. You smell like dirt.”

Renji chuckled, shaking his head. “Dirt. That’s… wow, you really know how to compliment a guy, don’t you?”

Byakuya could feel a blush heating his cheek. “I meant no insult, I swear.”

Renji pulled away slightly so Byakuya could see that he was smiling. “I knew what you meant. It was just funny, especially since I was going to tell you that you smell like money.”

Now Byakuya was the one who felt a little slighted. Aizen gets poetry about the leaves in the fall, and all Renji can think to say of Byakuya is ‘money’? “What does that mean?”

If Renji heard the disenchantment in Byakuya’s question, it didn’t seem to faze him. He leaned in and kissed Byakuya’s forehead lightly before saying, “Have you ever really smelled a bank note? Especially an old one, where the stiff paper has been worn smooth and soft? It smells of history, of all the hands that passed it though time, but there’s a spicy overtone, like the scent of fresh ink and the tang of copper, that’s… uplifting. It smells like a promise.”

 _History and a promise_. Ah. That was all right then. 

But, Renji wasn’t finished. He continued, “But it took me forever to catch you unguarded enough to smell the real you. It’s normally masked by a floral scent—“

“Cherry blossoms?” Byakuya asked, disappointed.

“No,” Renji said, with a little laugh. “I only smell those when you’re trying to kill me. But, even Senbonzakura smells more like blood than cherries.”

“Oh?” Could he really smell Senbonzakura? 

Byakuya realized they still stood close enough that he had to lift his head slightly to look up into Renji’s eyes. Renji’s arms were looped around his waist, and his own had tucked themselves into the small of Renji’s back. Renji was arched into their embrace, so that his stomach lightly brushed against Byakuya’s.

“Yeah,” Renji said, their eyes meeting. “You smell like a night flower, like jasmine.”

Byakuya smiled wryly. “So, according to you, even the scent I ‘hide’ behind is elusive and rare.”

Renji bent down and captured his lips for long, passionate moment. When he pulled away, he seemed to take Byakuya’s breath with him. “Yep,” Renji’s grin was toothy and wolfish, “Exactly.”

Looking up into that belligerent and confident smile, Byakuya wondered if Renji would ever cease to surprise and impress him.

He hoped not. 

Reaching up, Byakuya lightly traced a scratch across Renji’s cheekbone apparently considered too minor for the medic’s attention. “You big buffoon,” he said lovingly, “Does it hurt?”

“Not yet,” Renji assured him, with another wicked glint in his eyes, made extra cocky by the sight of the bandage taped to his chin. “Right now I’m still invincible.”

 _Still drunk, then?_ Byakuya let out a small, amused huff of breath. “Of course you are.”

It was just as clear by the way Renji leaned into him, that Renji was still very aroused as well. While Byakuya had no qualms about commandeering another captain’s quarters, he couldn’t despoil it--nor, more importantly, leave physical evidence of fraternization for another division’s launderer.

Byakuya’s hand was still on Renji’s face and Renji nuzzled into it. Lips left light nibbles and kisses on the sensitive skin of Byakuya’s palm.

Why was this man so frustratingly irresistible? “Renji, we can’t. Not here.”

Honestly, Byakuya was surprised Renji was up for anything. Not only should he be exhausted from his high-speed tumble over the rooftops, but.... Seeing his hand cupped like that against Renji’s cheek, Byakuya felt a deep stab of shame and regret. It was especially painful given the way Renji’s lips pressed so ardently against that which would have heartlessly struck him.

_Ukitake is right. I mistreat an undeserving soul._

After all, what kind of monster raised his hand to such incorrigible charm and devotion?

One who was far more like his grandfather then he swore he’d _ever_ be, Byakuya thought miserably. But the business with Rukia had taught him that it was never too late to make amends, to attempt to change. “Renji... I’m sorry.”

Completely misinterpreting the moment, Renji pulled his lips f Byakuya’s hand to say, “Don’t worry about it. Someone else’s bed and all that,” Releasing Byakuya’s waist, Renji stepped back and wagged his heavily tattooed eyebrows suggestively, “Anyway, I happen like _just sleeping_ with you.”

Byakuya smiled. “That’s… fortunate,” he said, feeling a bit derailed. Renji had started getting ready for bed; he’d removed the bandana and undone his hair. It fell in thick, rusty strands in front of his face. Byakuya had to look away in order to concentrate on what he wanted to say, “But, I meant to apologize for earlier. When I… when Captain Ukitake was forced to intercede.”

Renji made a snorting sound that drew Byakuya’s eyes back. He’d slipped the tie over his wrist and was twisting his hair into a crude braid. Charmingly, bits of the stubborn ruby red stuck out at nearly every turn. “Forget that. I meant what I told Captain Kyōraku. I been taking care of myself for a long time. Don’t need people to pussyfoot around me like I’m some kind of china doll all of a sudden.” He jabbed a finger at Byakuya, “Especially not you.”

Byakuya slipped the kenseikan from his hair and tried to find somewhere safe to put it. He decided Aizen’s desk would be all right, even though it was near the door. No officer, not even one of Aizen’s, would dare steal the kenseikan. He turned to watch as Renji untied his obi. Byakuya asked, “Why not me, _especially_?”

“Because, I never, ever want you to hold back with me. I want all you got.”

“But—“

Renji’s eyes flashed up. “No,” he said, stepping out of his hakama. “I mean it. I want you no holds barred--without second guessing or stupid promises or some fucking ridiculous idea you might hurt me. Of course you’re going to hurt me! Love does that when you’re playing for keeps.” 

It seemed he and Renji had similar experiences when it came to love. “Indeed. But, there’s still no need for me to—“

Renji cut him off again, “Oi! Didn’t you hear me? I’m not taking this shit off you. Hit me next time you feel I deserve it. If you hold back, I’ll hate you for it. I’ll know you don’t respect me; that you think I can’t take it.”

Byakuya’s stunned expression slowly turned into a slight smile. He gave Renji a slight nod of acknowledgment, “Very well. It will be as you wish.” 

Renji nodded. Gruffly, he said, “Good.”

When Renji started shrugging out of the kosode, Byakuya had to ask, “You’re not planning on sleeping in the nude, are you?”

Renji’s darkening mood seemed to break and he flashed Byakuya a lascivious grin. “Heh, you know I’d rather. But since I figure since someone’s probably coming to wake us, I’m going to stick with the shitage. It’s going to be hard enough not to cuddle up all night.”

“Indeed,” Byakuya agreed.

Renji stood in just the long white undershirt. To give it the appearance of sleepwear, he’d untied the edges and recycled the uniform’s obi. Thus secured, it unfolded deeper than the shihakushô, and showed off tantalizing hints of the ink on his chest and torso. Renji had the most curious smile on his face when he asked, “Meanwhile, you’re going to sleep in full uniform, aren’t you?”

“No,” Byakuya said, removing the captain’s haori to hang it over Aizen’s dressing screen. “But nearly so.”

As Renji pulled back the covers for them, he asked, “This has got to be one for the annals, huh? When’s the last time you slept on the floor, fully-dressed?”

Byakuya crawled in between the sheets and considered. “I slept on the floor not long ago, with you, during my convalescence. But, yes, I think the last time I slept in day clothes would have been as a child.”

Renji’s head was already back on the pillows, watching as Byakuya fluffed and arranged his. “I bet you were a cute kid.”

“I was a spoiled brat,” Byakuya admitted. “Or so Yoruichi is fond of reminding me.”

Renji laughed. “Yourichi has the biggest set of balls on any…” he hesitated, as though searching for the right word. With a frustrated grunt, he seemly settled on, “…person I’ve ever known.”

“What’s this?” Byakuya rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow to frown at Renji. “You know full-well that the Lady Yourichi is a woman.”

“Part of the time,” Renji said matter-of-factly. 

So, she’d revealed her nature to Renji? Byakuya nodded, giving up the pretense he didn’t know the source of Renji’s confusion. “That is, in point of fact, how she came to inherit,” Byakuya noted wryly. “Normally, the title of clan head goes to the eldest son. She claimed to be him. And, if the stories she tells are to be believed, she subsequentally proved it. Publically.”

Renji snorted. “Like I said. Biggest balls. On anyone. Ever.”

“Hmmm,” Byakuya said, sneaking his hand under the white silk of Renji’s shitage to trace familiar lines. “Should I be jealous?”

To Byakuya’s surprise, Renji’s cheeks colored. Ah! So, he _should_ be. 

“No!” Renji said, far too quickly. “I don’t… That is… well, she’s impressive, isn’t she? I mean, as a fighter! You know with all that hakuda and hohō. That’s totally hot… er, cool.”

Byakuya had to hold back an undignified eye roll, “I suppose,” he managed, “To some.” 

As Renji continued to sputter and backpedal, Byakuya wondered, and not for the first time, what Renji sexual history was like. What sort did he usually find attractive? Had there been more men or women, or was his attention equally divided? Byakuya had only heard mention of a few—an unrequited thing for Lieutenant Hisagi, multiple unnamed lovers in the Eleventh, and that Lieutenant Kira was, apparently, once ‘the go to guy’ for a threesome. 

And, of course, he loved Rukia.

Byakuya had never asked either of them how deeply that went. But, Renji had been ready to die for her. Of course, so had he been. Perhaps it was nothing more than brotherly love, then.

“You don’t believe a word I’m saying, do you?” Renji asked, looking up, worriedly, into Byakuya’s face.

He hadn’t actually been listening at all, and, meanwhile, his hand had all but exposed half of Renji’s chest. Renji’s nipple seemed to be staring at him, all but begging to be tugged and tweaked. 

Dear gods, it was going to be a long night.

Taking in a deep breath, Byakuya pulled the lapels of Renji’s shitage together, and brusquely tucked away as much temptation as he could. He lay down, and folding his hands on his chest, in hopes of keeping them to himself. To the ceiling he said, “I think you probably find the Lady Yoruichi very attractive, though I can’t fathom why.”

Weakly, Renji suggested, “I admire her… spirit…?”

“Indeed. And I read _Kinoe no komatsu_ for its literary value,” Byakuya said dryly.

Renji chuckled. Rolling over, Renji pressed his body against Byakuya’s side. He started to throw an arm around Byakuya’s waist, but then stopped himself. “Aw, fuck,” he muttered. Then reluctantly and with a dramatic groan, he scooted back, putting a few inches between them. “I forgot.”

Sighing heavily, Byakuya tried not to miss the warmth of Renji’s body. 

Under the covers, Renji’s hand snaked towards his. Capturing it from his chest, Renji entwined their fingers together.

Thus, Byakuya fell asleep holding Renji’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick caveat... Given the responses I've been getting on this, I just want to note that Renji's response to Byakuya's attempt to actually move forward isn't meant as an authorial comment on how _things should be_ by any stretch of the imagination. 
> 
> This story isn't finished. This issue isn't resolved for them. 
> 
> However, I'd love to hear your responses (good and bad) to this scene. I'm currently writing what comes next and all this discussion is excellent fuel for me.


End file.
